All Of Me
by jungyoonji
Summary: Park Jimin adalah seorang preman sekolah yang sangat ditakuti. Min Yoongi adalah kekasih Park Jimin. Ia adalah kekasih yang penurut, tetapi tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat perkelahian kekasihnya. Lalu bagaimana jika kedatangan seorang murid baru yang mencoba mendekati kekasih preman sekolah tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**jungyoonji presents**

 **All Of Me**

 **Jimin x Yoongi (main), Namjoon x Jin, Taehyung x Jungkook, Hoseok x ?**

 **Other casts will be up soon**

 **Romance, hurts/comfort, genderswitch**

 **Summary : Park Jimin adalah seorang preman sekolah yang sangat ditakuti. Min Yoongi adalah kekasih Park Jimin. Ia adalah kekasih yang penurut, tetapi tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat perkelahian kekasihnya. Lalu bagaimana jika kedatangan seorang murid baru yang mencoba mendekati kekasih preman sekolah tersebut?**

AOM

TIN TIIIIN

Bunyi klakson dari mobil Audi R8 berwarna merah membelah lautan siswa BigHit Academy. Seperti biasa, seluruh siswa yang mendengar klakson tersebut - bahkan sudah hafal dengan suara itu langsung menyingkirkan diri mereka untuk memberi jalan mobil mewah tersebut.

Mobil mewah tersebut langsung terparkir di _spot_ nya. Kemudian muncullah pria berambut merah marun dengan seragam putih, celana kain hitam. Berputar ke sisi kursi penumpang lalu membuka pintu tersebut lalu turunlah wanita dengan rambut sebahu berwarna pink pudar ((anggep aja era I need u)). Wanita tersebut langsung menggandeng lengan prianya yang disambut _sexy smirk_ nya.

Kemanapun mereka pergi mereka selalu bermesraan. Membuat orang lain yang melihatnya hanya bias gigit jari. Bayangkan, Park Jimin seorang preman sekolah bisa merubah tatapannya menjadi penuh cinta kepada Min Yoongi. Kekasihnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk sarapan. Jimin yang selalu melayani Yoongi dengan baik, Jimin yang perhatian terhadap makanan Yoongi cukup mencuri perhatian publik.

"YAH! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini! Aku merindukan _pink princess_ ku." –Namjoon

"Jungkook-ah tolong oppamu ini.. Oppamu ini selalu dibuat iri dengan mereka!" –Taehyung

"Oh aku sudah kebal." –Hoseok

Ketiga sahabat Jimin sudah datang. Biar saya jelaskan. Mereka semua adalah murid kelas 3 BigHit Academy. _Pink princess_ yang disebut Namjoon tadi adalah kekasihnya -Seokjin, mereka menjalani LDR selama hampir setahun karna Seokjin mengambil sekolah masak di Italia.

Sementara Taehyung memiliki kekasih yang masih kecil. Jeon Jungkook namanya, kelas 1 SMA di SM Academy. Dan Hoseok..? masih tahap pencarian katanya. Kita lihat saja.

Oke mari kita _skip_ ke Jimin-Yoongi lagi.

Mereka sedang sarapan dengan damai. Sesekali Jimin mencuri kecupan di bibir Yoongi, dan Yoongi tidak masalah dengan perlakuan Jimin. Toh Jimin kan kekasihnya.

AOM

Bel berbunyi menandakan siswa harus masuk ke kelas. Tak terkecuali Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di bangku mereka. Kemudian wali kelas mereka masuk ke kelas mereka. Kedatangan wali kelas mereka disambut kebingungan dari para murid. Harusnya ini jam pak Han, tapi kenapa pak Han berubah wujud jadi pak Song -wali kelas mereka?

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Pak Song membuka suara, "Oke anak-anak, pagi ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Dan bapak harap kalian bisa berbaur satu sama lain. Silahkan masuk, Murid Choi!" lalu masuklah murid Lee tersebut. Perawakannya tinggi, rambut hitam, badan tegap dan ideal-tidak kurus dan tidak gemuk.

 ** _Profil_**

 ** _Nama lengkap : Choi Seungcheol_**

 ** _Nama panggilan : Seungcheol / (hanya orang-orang yang dekat dengannya saja)_**

 ** _DOB : 8 Agustus 1995_**

 ** _Status : masih tahap pencarian_**

 ** _Hai! jungyoonji here._**

 ** _Firstly terimakasih buat yang udah mau mampir dan baca!: ) honestly ini ff pertama saya dan ini masih kurang banget (ya i know) tapi untuk selanjutnya saya bakal coba untuk lebih baik lagi: )_**

 ** _review?_**

 ** _Love, jungyoonji._**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Beginning

**Chapter 2 : The beginning**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Artinya, surga bagi siswa sudah dimulai. Tak terkecuali Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka keluar dari kelas dengan Yoongi menggandeng lengan Jimin erat.

"Jimin-ah, main ke apartemenmu ya? Aku bosan dirumah~" manja Yoongi

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku ijin dengan ibu mertuaku dulu ya?" jawab Jimin seraya mencari kontak 'ibu mertua' di ponselnya.

 _Huh. Kau jago sekali membuatku tersipu, Jiminie._ Batin Yoongi dengan pipi memerah.

 ** _At_** _ **Jimin's Apartment**_

Yoongi langsung berlari ke sofa dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana. Jimin terkekeh melihatnya. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya. Ia mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos _stripes_ berwarna hitam lengan pendek dan celana kain selutut warna krem.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi masuk kekamarnya dan berkata, "Jimin-ah, aku mengantuk, ijinkan aku tidur dikamarmu ne?" tanyanya dengan wajah super-ngantuknya. Jimin hanya mengelus pelan pipi kekasihnya dan menjawab, "Silahkan, tuan putri." Setelah itu rona merah kembali muncul di pipi Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi harus mempercepat langkahnya untuk menutupi wajah memerahnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yoongi ketika main ke apartemen Jimin ia akan tidur dikasur kekasih premannya tersebut.

 **Yoongi POV**

Aku menjatuhkan diriku diatas kasur kekasihku. Perlu kalian tahu, kekasihku itu sangat wangi! Bahkan kasurnya pun seperti bau surga-menurutku. Berada dikasurnya membuatku merasa dipeluk olehnya. Aku menata bantal dan memainkan ponselku dengan nyaman. Tebak aku sedang apa?

Aku sedang bertukar pesan dengan Seungcheol! Ya! Seungcheol murid baru dikelasku tadi pagi!

Aku terkikik saat membaca pesan darinya. Dia begitu lucu dan _manly_!

 **Yoongi POV End**

 **Jimin POV**

Yoongiku sangat lucu. Wajah mengantuknya, rambut marunnya, dan kulit seputih saljunya. Aku melihatnya sedang asik memainkan ponselnya dan bahkan sampai.. terkikik? Siapa yang membuatnya terkikik seperti itu? Jihoon kah? Yoongi dan Jihoon bahkan tak saling menyimpan nomor satu sama lain. Oh ya, Jihoon adalah adik Yoongi. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Yoongi dan rambutnya berwarna ungu pudar. Mereka adalah kakak-adik paling tidak akur sedunia kalau kubilang. Percayalah.

Oke. Daripada aku berfikir macam-macam aku lebih baik mendekati dan mencari tahunya dari kekasihku sendiri. Aku memeluk perutnya dari belakang dan menyerukkan kepalaku di lehernya. Tetapi apa? Dia tak terusik sama sekali. Kucoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengecupi lehernya dan kalian tahu? Dia menjauhkan lehernya dan terus mengetik pesan dengan orang tersebut.

Melihat responnya yang seakan tak menganggapku membuatku cukup emosi.

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapamu, Yoongi-yah? Kau hanya bermain ponselmu dan tak memperhatikanku sama sekali. Perlukah kubanting ponselmu supaya kau memperhatikanku?" ancam Jimin dengan suara menahan marah/

"Sebentar, Jimin-ah.." see? Aku tidak dianggap.

Segera kurebut ponselnya dari tangan-tangan mungilnya tersebut.

"Jimin-ah!" pekiknya

Aku melihat nama orangnya yang sedang Yoongi ajak bertukar pesan.

 ** _Choi Seungcheol._**

Choi Seungcheol? Apa yang bocah itu lakukan dengan kekasihku?

"Mengapa kau bisa berinteraksi dengan Seungcheol secepat ini? Apa kau memberikan nomor ponselmu padanya? Tanpa memberitahuku? Bagaimana jika ia macam-macam padamu?" Tanya Jimin bertubi-tubi.

"A-ah.. iya.. tadi ia meminta nomorku dan.." ia menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Dan?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"A-aku memberikannya.." jawabnya sambil memainkan selimutku.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuatku emosi dan gelap mata.

Aku langsung melempar ponsel Yoongi ke kasurku, membuka lemariku dan mengganti celana rumahku menjadi celana jeans hitam dan menarik jaket kulit hitamku. Lalu aku mengambil kunci motorku dan berlalu meninggalkan kamarku.

"Jimin-ah! Mau kemana?" Yoongi berteriak sambil berlari mengejarku.

 **BLAM**

Aku menutup pintu apartemenku dengan kasar dan berjalan ke lift dan memencet G berarti _ground._ Lalu mengendarai motor _Harley Davidson_ ku dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Yoongi untuk tidak mengendarai motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi kalau masih ingin bersama _nya._

 **Jimin POV End**

Apa yang akan Jimin lakukan selanjutnya?

 **TBC**

 **HAI! jungyoonji here with the second chapter. Ini aku bikin** ** _agak_** **panjangan hehe. Dont be a silent reader and review please;3**

 _ **Love, jungyoonji.**_


End file.
